


distraction!

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Drabble, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, galo talks about pizza and seducing lio, gueira is so whipped for meis, how long can one talk about someone tying their hair back, soft, this is incredibly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Whenever Meis is in the room, Gueira can't pay attention to anyone else.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	distraction!

**Author's Note:**

> god. LMAO just take this...

Gueira was very, very easily distracted. He never tried to argue against this, laughing it off when his attention would drift elsewhere from what was going on, but at the same time it was a pain for his own ego. He was never really one for thinking before acting in the first place; Gueira's mind was an enigma even to himself, branching off in directions that not even he himself could follow.  
  
This was, of course, ten times worse whenever his goddamn beautiful boyfriend was around. 

Gueira was currently sitting around with Galo at the station, melted into the couch almost as much as the old fabric was struggling to cling on. Galo had his bare feet propped up into Gueira's lap to which he didn't really mind, just giving a single annoyed look to the large man in response. The fluffy redhead peeked over Galo's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the lovely boyfriend in question, Meis, sitting down to do some paperwork. His long, dark hair formed a curtain around his pale face, and Gueira felt his heart stutter for a second before quickly looking back at Galo, who was running his mouth.

"So, I think this weekend, Lio 'nd I are gonna actually go on a date, Y'know? Like, our first date." Galo had his pinkie in his ear, itching around. 

"Haven'tcha guys had like, three 'first dates' already? Jesus." Gueira rolled his eyes.   
  
"H-Hey! It's complicated... We've been out on 'dates' but not like... 'dates'. Yaknow? I think I'm gonna like..." He scratched at the side of his neck. "...Get him something. I dunno. We're gonna get pizza though!"

"Of course. What else."

"What if I like... _hid_ something in the pizza... Would that be romantic? Or would he eat it? What if he started choking? I'd have to give him CPR again?" Galo began to monologue dramatically about all the things that could go wrong with his grand scheme. However, Gueira was once again looking past his head at Meis, who had pulled the hair tie off his wrist.

Oh.

Meis was so incredibly graceful even in that movement, rolling the thin hair tie off of his slim wrist. His chipped black painted nails held it for a second as he tossed his hair over his shoulder, and Gueira was absolutely _mesmerized_ by the movement. He looked back to give eye contact to Galo for a second, trying not to be rude, but returned to staring at how Meis softly put the hairtie between his chapped lips, slightly pink from biting them out of a stressful habit. Gueira suddenly thought about kissing him, which, /oh no/, sent his thoughts down a completely different direction. _Focus, Gueira._

"-And then the pizza box would have like 'I LOVE YOU' written on it- Is that too gaudy? I dunno. What if he throws it out?" Galo continued, completely unaware of Gueira's attention drifting. Gueira gave a slight nod to him to indicate that he was still present, but immediately was drawn back to Meis when the thin man lifted his slender arms, pulling his hair back between his lanky hands. Gueira felt the heat rush to his face in watching- He always loved Meis's shoulders, pale and slightly freckled from the sun, not to mention the tattoo that Gueira himself had given to him with a shitty sewing needle all those years ago. Gueira swallowed as he watched Meis's sculpted shoulderblades move under his shirt, muscles flexing slightly. He knew in the back of his mind that Meis was physically stronger than him, but would never admit it. He wasn't exactly built, but his slim form had a certain amount of muscle that made Gueira's mouth dry.

"I'm gonna call your mom and be like, 'hey Gueira's mom! Guess what! Let's go out!' See, Gueira? You're not listening to me." Galo huffed. Gueira nodded yet again slightly, before realizing what Galo had just said and snapping his head back. 

"H-Hey! I was listening..." Gueira pouted. "...For a while." 

"Jeez, whenever Meis is in the room, it's like no one else is even around. How long have you two even been together? Twenty years? And you're still this lovestruck? Wrow."

"W-How old do you think I am?"

"...No clue." 

"I'm 26, asshole." Gueira crossed his arms. Galo shrugged in defeat. 

"Ok- Okay... But really! Do you think Lio would like it if I dressed up as a piece of pepperoni and said 'You're like cheese pizza, together we're complete'." Galo continued, eyes lighting back up. Gueira barely glimpsed past him to catch Meis plucking the hairtie out from between his perfect lips and pulling his long, silky hair through it, letting it swing behind him for a second as he ran his hand through it. The sight left Gueira breathless, and instantly the heat from his face went somewhere else. _Oh god._

"That might be a little dorky... Why do I like pizza so much anyways? Why is that all I talk about? H-Hey. Gueira? Do you have a boner?" 


End file.
